Guilty Pleasures
by x Iris x
Summary: Just admit it. You all know your guilty pleasure is sex on ff. I admit it. So I decided to write a series of M rated oneshots about my favorite couple: Troypay. You'll all love it. Read and Review! I hate summaries
1. Sleepaway Secrets

**Chapter 1: Sleep-Away Secrets**

**Summary: The gang attends a sleep-away camp in NM over the summer and two specific people meet secretly after dark. (Oneshot)**

Please read and review! Hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer- I do not own a thing.

It was a scorching summer day. The burning sun shed its rays of warmth on every being that walked the site. The shining glare bounced off of every sunglass lens, and the concrete paving blazed hot to the touch, leaving a simmering print with every footstep. As the big fiery star watched down below from the sky, the sounds of rippling water, quick dripping footsteps, and birds up ahead filled the ambiance. Music blasted from hidden speakers all around, and the moist air was filled with voices… laughter, chitchat, screams and giggles, and singing. Some was beautiful and some was lousy. It was a pool party.

_New Mexico Summer Sleepaway_ was the most popular summer camp in the state. It welcomed kids of ages from seven to seventeen, and offered crazy activities such as indoor swimming, outdoor swimming, horseback riding, teen clubs, movies, outdoor sports, dance, spa treatments, carnivals, and more. Today… well today was the perfect day for a pool party. Everybody from the ages of fifteen to seventeen were invited; boys and girls.

A dark haired girl lay in a lounge chair working on her tan. Her hair was long and wavy as it fell naturally over her shoulders, and her black square- framed sunglasses covered her eyes from the sun. She held an open magazine in her hands, covering half of the yellow bikini top she wore. As she saw somebody pass her by, she looked up and smiled, waving her fingers flirtingly at him. He nodded his head towards her, flashing a charismatic grin.

The boy kept on walking until he spotted the person he wanted to see. She was in the pool, waiting for him. He raised an eyebrow suggestively after seeing her smirk at him. He walked closer toward the pool, making his way to her. She was putting up her blonde hair with a clip as he got ready to jump in. She wore a hot pink, light blue and gold stylish floral patterned bikini and her perfectly highlighted hair was now up in a brown alligator clip.

Right as she brought her hands to her sides, he leaped into the pool next to her and she was splashed with water and chlorine. She let out a high pitched shriek at the sudden wetness flying at her and they both started laughing. He dunked his head underneath the water and came back up, wiping his hand up and down his face. He spit out a mist of the remaining water that had dripped onto his lips and she pulled away slightly, blinking as she got sprayed with it. He then smiled as if he was scheming something, while slowly moving closer to her. Her eyes and her smile grew wider as she backed up, screaming playfully. He kept chasing her through the pool until one or both of them got bored of it. Then she turned one way, turned to face him again and splashed him with the water. He shook his head with his mouth wide, shaking the water out of his hair and onto her. "Oh you're gonna get it…" He threatened, diving forward and causing her to scream again. She was giggling at the same time, right up until he attempted swimming underneath her. As he was about to come up, she dunked his head farther underneath. Next thing, he came up from underneath her, bringing her with him. She shrieked and giggled as he stood up with her sitting on his shoulders. The water beaded down his bronzed abdomen and dripped off of his white swim trunks as he stood, swaying with the giddy blonde on his shoulders. He held on to her legs for a minute and then picked her up from underneath her arms, tossing her into the water backwards and over his head. She screamed as she hit the water, him being able to feel it splashing against his back.

She came back to the surface, wiping a few strands of hair from her face. She put her hands lightly on either side of his waist from behind and spun him to face her; the moment he looked her in the eye she spit some water in his face. She wiped her mouth off, smirking, as he wiped off his face. "Ooo, who's laughin now?" She challenged him, laughing slightly to his face. He shook his head slightly at her and grabbed her little body, pulling it closer to him. Startled, she squealed slightly at the sudden force of him pulling her towards him. Their sopping wet and glossy bodies pressed against each other as he pushed her up against a wall on the side of the pool. It was a side that nobody else was on, so they were alone.

They breathed into one another as he pierced his blue eyes through her. The tips of their noses trickled water as their faces drew nearer. Closer and closer until there was no space in between and the heat of their bodies collided. It started out slow and soon their breath picked up faster. He tangled his fingers in her hair, most of it falling out of the clip, and she grasped the back of his neck. His other hand soon roamed her body, feeling her soft, slippery skin beneath his fingers. Now his hands traced every curve on her body, up and down her hips, then back up to her chest. He slipped a few fingers underneath the string of her bikini top, moving farther fairly quickly. Their lips never parted once… until they heard the call to come in for dinner. A signal was transmitted over a loud speaker, and they heard a faint voice saying "All teens out by the pool please return inside for dinner at this time". They held on lightly to each other's faces, resting on their foreheads and breathing in and out. The only words they exchanged before leaving the pool ground was to meet each other in the girls' cabins at 10:30.

The sun was lost now behind the darkness of the skies, and the nocturnal moon glowed in the black of the night. Crickets sang their song of rejoice as they could come out of the bushes and dance in the dusk. A shadowy figure crept on his toes through the dirt and the grass, making his way to the intended destination. He snuck up to a timbered cabin, windows blackened with a lack of light from the inside. He desperately looked around for a clever way to catch attention, biting his lip with an urging desire. His forehead shed small beads of sweat now, right as he heard a faint snap. His head quickly snapped to the side, relieved to see the person he was looking for. She stood there almost motionless, afraid to wake the others. But at the same time she was taunting him, one corner of her mouth turned up and the adjacent eyebrow arched. He breathed in hot air, as the yearning just got more unbearable. He stepped toward her slowly and she took him by the hand, leading him into a back entrance of the cabin. Each of them trying to stifle giggles, they past the other girls sleeping on their way to privacy. She pulled him by the hand; quick enough to get by, but leisurely enough that a certain brunette opened her eyes from her bed and laid eyes on the boy. She slightly frowned as she thought about their intentions.

The sandy blonde of the girl's hair was nearly unseen in the dark. She giggled into his mouth as he kissed her lips, and she pushed him lightly into a wall, in a small unoccupied corner of the cabin. They each took in a sharp breath as he slipped her his tongue and switched their positions. Her back against the wall, she lifted a leg and rested the ball of her foot on the wall behind her. She gripped a bundle of his hair with her left hand as his slightly shaky right hand roamed her body once again. He was ready for his yearning to be satisfied. She moaned slightly, and pulled away for a moment to reach across the wall and pull out a bundle of a few extra blankets and pillows. She threw them down on the floor below them and pulled his face closer to her again. He rested one hand on the wall and continued to kiss her fervently, using the other free hand to feel underneath her silky night gown. The touch of his fingers on her skin slightly tickled her and her body shivered, letting out another small whimper. He lightly put a hand on her back and brought her down to the floor with him. Breathing into one another somewhat tranquilly one last time, the two prepared for a quickening of speed.

He reached underneath her night gown and found the elastic of her panties, lightly fidgeting with them for a moment as she kissed him with passion, pleading him for more. He pulled them gently down to her ankles, grazing the smoothness of her legs; then he made his way back up her leg, resting it on her right thigh. She took this as a gesture to lift up her knee, and she did so. He moved his way over from her thigh and into her, moving his fingers slowly at first. He briefly opened his eyes to look at her, in case she wasn't ready. Then he slowed down the kiss as he quickened his fingers, hearing her breathing in and out. She sometimes groaned slightly, careful not to be too loud. As she bunched the sheets beneath her fingers she bit on her bottom lip, wanting so badly to vocalize her pleasure. Her pupils rolled from the side of her eyes to looking straight at him. He looked down at her, almost burning a hole into her dark chocolate eyes. He kept on going, moving two fingers in and out rapidly, and she bent her neck back, her toes coiling. Muscles all over spasmed, and her arching back just fell to the ground. The both of them breathed in and out and he gently pulled away his fingers, wiping them on a blanket underneath him.

He kissed her softly, her lips responding tenderly. She lightly tangled her fingers in his hair again, massaging the back of his head. At this time, going unnoticed by the couple, the flirty brunette had gotten up to use the bathroom. She scurried past them, taking a peek and only seeing an outline of two shadowy figures fooling around on the floor. She stopped in the doorway of the bathroom and stuck her head out the door, knowing that they couldn't see her. She enviously glowered at the girl and her doings, for she herself had never been satisfying enough for this boy. She had tried and tried to get his attention and show that she liked him, but he would simply smile and ignore it every time. She inhaled softly and rolled her eyes, hurrying back to her bed since she couldn't make any noise.

She pushed him down on the floor and sat up, switching positions again. She stayed on her knees, one on either side of him, and tugged at the edge of his shirt. Successfully pulling it over his head, she threw it to the side and ran her hands up and down his tight chest and abdomen. He picked up one of her hands and kissed her fingers, letting one of them slip through his lips. She took her hand back and leaned over, kissing his bare chest. He watched as her light hair fell onto his body and he slightly licked his lips. She left light kisses in between his pecks and all the way down to his belly button, sitting back up and pulling at the draw-string on his shorts. She untied it, biting at her bottom lip as she pulled out the elastic playfully. She let the elastic snap back onto his skin, letting a small laugh slide through his lips. Pulling his shorts down to his hip bones, she slowly reached her hand down into them and found his erection, gliding her hand down it slowly. He bit his lip and bent back his neck as she had before, looking to the ceiling. She then gripped it a bit tighter and made her way back up and then back down, repeating this maneuver. She curved her back down, kissing his stomach some more with one hand on the ground to support herself. He slightly sat himself up to kiss her once, and then fell back down to fully take in the pleasure.

Silently wondering to herself how nobody had heard them, she continued giving him his turn. The two of them had hooked up and fooled around a few times since the beginning of the summer not too long ago, but nothing like this. It was all pretty much like the swimming pool affair they had earlier. But for a while, she has had her eye on this guy and knew that he would be her summer catch. She lately had been feeling that he could possibly be more than that, too. Nobody really saw it the way they did, but something between the two just clicked. They just hadn't bothered to expose their feelings around their friends; only acting like good friends and then privately meeting up. It was kind of fun sneaking around sometimes, but she just wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. He had been thinking about it some too, although it was even more fun sneaking around for him. Part of her wished that somebody would find out so they could get it over with and tell people they had feelings, but the other part of her, at that moment, was just dreading another bad reputation or bad name for herself. Especially if somebody were to catch them at this moment.

Suddenly, during her train of thought, he nudged her off of him and turned her over to be on the floor once again. Leaning over her, he kicked off his shorts. He leaned his head down and kissed her slowly, slipping her his tongue for a few moments, knowing what he was about to do. He stared her in the face, not quite as her cheeks were flooding red, and lifted up one of her legs slightly to the side. She gulped, not sure if she was ready for this, but she closed her eyes with composure. He moved himself closer and closer to her, and not after they got to make that final connection did he notice a flashlight coming from outside the window. A few twigs snapped, and the two of them shot up off of the floor. He stepped into his shorts and threw on his tee-shirt faster than he ever had before, he was sure. Then she rushed him out of the back door and around the cabin to run back to the boys' side of camp. She picked up all the blankets and pillows from the floor and sloppily threw them back from where she got them, rushing right after into the bathroom. She shut the door and leaned against the sink, breathing slowly in and out. She looked up to see herself in the mirror, face flushed and hair muddled all over. She brushed her nails through her hair and rinsed her face off with water, sighing as she looked at herself one last time. She reached over and flushed the toilet to make it all more believable, flattened down her night gown and opened the door to return to her bed.


	2. Right hand red, Left hand blue

**Chapter 3: Right Hand Red, Left Hand Blue**

**Summary: Friendly competition turns into something completely different. (OneShot)**

As always, please leave a review. I think you'll all like this chapter :)

Disclaimer- 90 percent of the credit goes to Disney and the rest goes to XxCandyxCounterxGirlxX for helping me with this chapter. So as you may have guessed, I don't own it.

Gabriella fell to the ground with a small thud. She squealed and started laughing at herself, glancing up at three of her other friends above her.

"Ah-hah, you're out!" Taylor teased.

Gabriella walked over to her and sat on the couch, "Taylor, you were the first one to get out."

"I know." She shoved her lollipop back in her mouth.

The gang was playing Twister at Troy's house and having a lot of fun. There was barely ever a moment when someone wasn't laughing or saying something stupid (mostly Chad). Starting out with six people, they were now down to three in the game. Troy, Chad, and Sharpay. Gabriella had just fallen, and Taylor and Ryan had gotten out long ago. Taylor was first, mainly because she was clumsy but she swears that Sharpay pushed her down. And Ryan fell after her because, well, he ended up underneath Chad at the wrong time. It was getting hard for him to hold himself up anyhow.

"Hey baby, could you feed me another chip with that bean dip?" Chad directed to Taylor.

Taylor shook her head, "Uh-uh not so you can go and start releasing your smelly ass on everybody." Gabriella laughed.

"What? It's not my fault I get gas easily!" The gang cringed in disgust from Chad's last farting incident.

"Can we get back to the game?" Troy popped his head out from behind Sharpay. The rest agreed and Ryan took another spin.

"Troy; left foot green." He instructed.

Troy then lifted his left leg to place his foot on the nearest green dot, which happened to be over to the other side of his right leg. His legs were now tangled with each other and his arms were spread out wide behind him.

Ryan spun again, "Chad; left hand red."

Chad was now squatting down with his left knee bent and his right leg extended outward. His right hand was reaching behind him through his legs and his left hand now moved to the nearest red spot, which was underneath his left knee. "Oh shit" He wobbled unsteadily, but then caught himself. "Alright, I'm good. Next spin."

It was now Sharpay's turn. "Shar; right foot yellow."

Sharpay was practically in a bridge position at this point. The nearest yellow spot was just a few up from where she already had her right foot, so she bent her knee some more and moved her foot up. (Ever so gracefully)

The next spin for Troy came out to 'left foot green' again and he didn't have to move.

"Okay Chad, left foot blue."

They all looked silently up at Chad in his tricky position. He took a minute to try and figure out what he was going to do, and finally attempted to move his foot in a direction it wasn't supposed to be in. And crash; he came down and landed on his ass.

"Aww man!" Chad cursed himself as the rest laughed at him. He got up and shrugged in acceptance as he went to sit down next to Taylor on the couch.

"Alright, it's just Troy and Sharpay now!" Ryan announced.

Sharpay remained steady on all fours, "You ready Bolton?"

"I was born ready Evans. And you?"

"You know it!"

Taylor leaned over to Chad and murmured, "Oh my, the two most competitive people in the room." Chad nodded.

"Okay, next spin." Ryan began again, "Sharpay; left hand green."

Sharpay moved without any trouble and it was Troy's turn again. "And Troy, right foot red." He moved his foot over and wooted with pride.

**1 hour later**

"Right hand yellow." Ryan uttered with little effort.

The game was still going strong with Troy and Sharpay. Although, the rest of the gang seemed to be growing bored. Chad had already fallen asleep with one arm hanging off the couch. Taylor was flipping through the same magazine for the fourth time coming and Gabriella leaned her elbow on the arm of the sofa, using her hand to keep her head up. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily through a yawn.

Mindlessly, Taylor checked her watch and then went back to her magazine. "12:03"

"Oh."

"12:03?!" She threw down her magazine and looked at her watch again. Her eyes widened, trying to focus.

"A.M.?" Ryan asked.

"Ugh! What are we still doing here?" Taylor gathered her things, "You guys can play all you want, but I'm going home."

"Hey, no! Stay!" Troy called, "The game's almost over!"

"No it's not! Unless you plan on wimping out, pretty boy." Sharpay teased.

"In your dreams."

Gabriella sighed, "Yeah, I think I ought to be heading home too. See you later guys."

The three that were left all murmured "Good night" in unison.

"Alright Ryan, spin again." Troy ordered him.

Sighing in frustration, Ryan made the spin. "Troy; right foot blue."

"Yeah baby! Big boy's still in the game!"

"Oh please.." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Okay little miss, let's see what your next spin tells you."

Ryan was barely awake anymore, "Left hand gre-" He nodded off to sleep, then snorted back into reality, "green." His eyes fluttered open and closed.

"Ahahah, I'm still in the game, yes I am!" Sharpay screamed in triumph.

"Oh we'll see what happens later!" Troy threatened.

"Oh really, Troy, are you trying to act tough?"

"All I'm sayin' is.. don't be so sure of yourself."

"You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Do you think I'm gonna let you win?!"

"Who ever said that?!"

"You think I'm gonna let you win, don't you"

"You don't have to _let me_ win, Bolton, I could crush you any day!"

"Oh really?"

"YEAH!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He got up and left; just walked right out the door to go home. He knew they wouldn't even notice.

Once Troy and Sharpay realized that Ryan had left, they stopped arguing. They both looked around them.

"Ry?" Sharpay called. No answer.

"Shit, he must've left." realized Troy.

"Yeah, ya think?"

There was silence for a few moments.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"..Well I'm not backing down"

"Me neither!"

The room was quiet. It was somewhat of a mess. Troy and Sharpay were still planted on the Twister mat, now in awkward positions. Let's just say that somebody could have mistaken this for a whole other activity.

Troy glanced at the spinning board. "You wanna reach your hand over and spin for us?" he tried.

"And take the risk of falling? I don't think so. I know what you're trying to do, Bolton and I'm not fallin' for it!"

Troy blinked. A few more minutes passed. Finally, he tried to reach his hand over to the spinning board, but was failing miserably. He sighed.

_I'm kinda hungry._ He thought.

A few more minutes passed by.

Sharpay suddenly got a chill. "Wonderful."

"What's the matter?"

"…I have to pee." she admitted.

"So why don't you go?"

"Well that might give us a whole lot of other problems; plus another mess to clean up, don't you think?"

"No! I mean… why don't you go, upstairs to the bathroom?" said Troy.

"No way buddy, like I said, I'm not backin' down."

"Okay."

"I can hold it."

"Okay." he repeated.

Sharpay gulped. _I think I can hold it…_

"Was that a gulp?"

"Nope." She answered quickly.

Troy's stomach suddenly grumbled in desperate hunger.

"Was that a grumble?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because we've been playing for a _long_ time now… And you haven't eaten in _hours._" Sharpay reminded him purposely with emphasis.

"Mhm, no I'm fine." He lied.

A few minutes later, Troy thought of a genius idea. "Haven't you noticed that we are in a really uncomfortable position?"

Sharpay looked up at him, "…No."

"Really? I mean, look at us. Don't you think this is a little…sexual?"

She scoffed, "No."

"Hm, how about this?" With that, Troy lowered himself onto Sharpay as if he was doing a push-up.

Sharpay started to sweat. "You think that's gonna make me give?" Her arms trembled slightly, but she kept herself up.

The position that they were in was, indeed, sexual. Sharpay had her back to the mat while leaning on her arms, as if doing the crab-walk. Troy was directly above her, in a push-up position. They were now face to face…and body to body.

"I don't know, I kinda feel like doing some push-ups. I mean while I'm here, I might as well get my exercise." Troy started doing slow push-ups above Sharpay, gradually going faster.

"You can move as much as you want; I'm not gonna fall…or…or back down." She flinched a little.

"Oh, you're getting hot, I can see it. I can see the beads of sweat on your face!"

"No, I'm not!" She retorted with determination.

Troy finally stopped doing push-ups but remained lowered against Sharpay's body. He breathed a little heavier than before.

"Can you move back up?" Sharpay requested her personal space back.

"No, I'm comfortable here."

"Oh."

Sharpay tried not to look Troy in the eye.

"Getting nervous?"

"Nope, I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

Something suddenly sparked in Sharpay's mind. She almost smirked.

"Don't you see how close I am to you? Aren't I _invading your personal space_?"

"No, um… I kinda like you there."

Troy started doing push-ups again to annoy her. "Oh yeah well…wait _what_?" He kept doing push-ups, this time brushing against her more.

"Ooahh" she moaned, "Keep going"

"What?!" And yet he didn't stop..

"You know I didn't wanna admit it before but—Mmmm—I like being under you." She said seductively.

"Um.."

"Ohh, yeahhh"

Troy suddenly felt something when he looked at Sharpay and listened to her moaning.

"YES!"

He thought this was the strangest thing, but thought of it as an opportunity. Now he barely bothered pushing himself up anymore and he rubbed himself against her instead.

Somewhere in between the moaning, Sharpay realized that Troy was now going along with it. She wasn't sure though if he was faking or really wanted this. Suddenly she felt something poking her and she looked down. _Oh my god_.

Troy never thought he would feel like this; especially with Sharpay. _This has to be the kinkiest situation I've been in, in a while. Or…ever._

Troy saw Sharpay glance down, he glanced down, then he glanced up. She glanced up one last time before Troy clashed lips with hers. As soon as he did this, the both of them fell out of their positions, and now Troy was just lying on top of her.

Sharpay breathed against him, sucking his lips almost violently. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Heat rushed into Troy's body as he made out with Sharpay. As he pressed against her, she could still feel his happiness poking through his pants. It seemed now that neither of them could wait any longer. Sharpay reached her arms down and struggled to unbutton Troy's pants. They didn't even bother removing them all the way; instead they just slipped down to his knees and stayed there. Although it wasn't necessary, Sharpay found it easier to take her shirt off before doing anything else. She pulled it over her head as fast as she could and Troy assisted her in pulling down her pants. Through all of this, they still got in as much kissing as possible. Sharpay easily kicked off her pants as Troy quickly slipped her panties down to her knees. Going in for the anticipated moment, Troy remembered that he still had boxer shorts on. He looked down at Sharpay who was biting down on her lip and twirling a piece of blonde hair with her finger. Her lips were pink and slightly smudged from all their aggressive kissing. As he looked at her, he became even more sure about what he was about to do. He could feel himself getting more and more erect. Finally, he grabbed a hold of his boxers and ripped them off, literally. They hit the floor no longer in one piece.

He thrusted himself inside her and she wailed out; he wasn't sure if she was in pain or pleasure but he didn't care. It could only get better. She whimpered lightly before letting his tongue in her mouth, and soon her whole body relaxed a little more. It didn't feel the greatest in the beginning, but she knew it could only get better. She moaned lightly into him, and sometimes he would reply with a moan himself.

Troy tore away from Sharpay's mouth and worked his way down her neck. She bent her head back, welcoming him to do whatever he wanted. He kissed down to the middle of her neck and then back up to her jaw line, searching for her sweet spot. Once he found it, a random spot below her jaw line, he concentrated on it; starting off with soft kisses and then sucking the skin and nibbling on it. Sharpay let a smile take up her face and silently enjoyed this. She searched for a place for her hands, trying to somehow repay him for the pleasure. She ran her hands down his sides and down to his penis, playing with the area right above it since he was currently using it for something else. This tickled him and so he continued kissing down her neck. At that moment he swirled his waist around to spice up the situation. Sharpay purred with pleasure. "Mmm.."

Right as Troy trailed his kisses to between Sharpay's breasts, she moaned slightly and grabbed him by the arms to flip him over, putting her on top. Troy's back hit the floor and his eyes glinted desire, raising an eyebrow. Sharpay left a single kiss on Troy's lips and then she sat up on top of him and spread her legs. Removing the final burden, she unclipped her bra and took it off slowly; not just for effect but merely because she didn't want to ruin it like Troy had done to his boxers. He wet his lips as a light sheen of sweat formed on the back of his neck. Sharpay pressed her fingers down on his toned stomach as she slowly started riding him. "Yeah.." he whispered, closing his eyes.

She moved her waist up and down faster and faster. "Yeah." He murmured a little louder than before. Sharpay got into it too; "Yeahh" she moaned, "Ohh!.." She threw her head back, almost bouncing now, faster and faster. Troy bit down fully on his lip and took hold of either side of Sharpay's waist. He gripped onto her lower half and helped her move with ease. She spread her fingers out like claws on his chest and curled the tips in as they were getting closer. Closer and closer. Sharpay panted as she put all her work into pleasure and Troy breathed in and out rapidly. He was just about sitting up now, helping Sharpay to push herself around him.

"Ahh!.."

"Mmph"

Aahh!"

"Uhh!"

"**OOAAHH!"** They both let out one final cry before collapsing onto the floor. Sharpay rested her head on Troy's fluctuating chest, rising and falling even faster than her own pulse rate. She rolled off of him to lie on her back, snatching a loose throw-blanket from on the floor to cover herself.

Troy turned his head to look at her, and she turned to him. She smiled slightly. After looking at each other for a moment and thinking about the position they were in _now_, they both started laughing.

"Good game, Sharpay Evans."

"Same to you Bolton… I should have known you were such a team player." She winked at him and then started giggling.

Sharpay lifted up her head and looked at the Twister mat around them. She wrapped it around herself and got up off the floor to clean some of the mess. Troy eventually got up as well, but really didn't feel like helping. When Sharpay had done all that she could, she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Troy walked up to her and smirked. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Right hand red." He said, placing his hand on a red spot that happened to be located on one side of her ass.

She looked up at him and smirked back, "Mm, left hand blue." She took his other hand and placed it on the unoccupied butt cheek. Troy leaned down for a kiss and gave her ass a good squeeze. She giggled, pulling away to be nose on nose with him. Before the moment could get romantic, Troy scooped her up in his arms and laid her back down on the carpet.

He kissed her lips, preparing for an encore performance and she playfully ran her finger down his chest.

"Oh, just a second. _I_ really have to pee now." said Troy, causing Sharpay to giggle. He picked up a pillow to cover himself, although nobody was around or awake to even see him in his own house. He stood up and headed towards the bathroom, "Wait for me," He turned to say to her while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She smiled and shook her head a little.

_Where am I gonna go?_ She laughed to herself. While she waited, she rested her head. Troy soon came back, talking all the way back over to her.

"You know, I really didn't expect anything like _this_ to happen tonight. I'm glad we have this kind of _connection_, if you know what I mea—" Troy looked over to Sharpay and saw her softly breathe in and breathe out. She had fallen asleep. "How long was I in there?" He joked to nobody. Troy smiled at Sharpay's serene and resting body and he curled up next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her close. Finally he pulled the Twister board around them and fell fast asleep.

**About 30 Minutes Later**

A very sleepy boy with a stiff neck sat up, slightly confused. He stood up and rubbed his neck, looking around.

"Where is everybody?"

He walked around a sofa and saw a mess of pillows, blankets, snacks and party games. Along with this was a very tired, very naked Troy and Sharpay, curled up and sleeping together in what looked like a Twister mat. He rubbed his eyes; and when he opened them again… yes, they were still there. Still sleeping, still naked.

_Whoa, I guess __that__ game's over… Wonder who won?_ He shrugged. _Oh well, doesn't matter, I'm hungry._ He held his stomach with one hand and scratched his head with the other.

He headed into the kitchen, not seeming to be fazed by the situation at all. He turned his head one way, and then the other way.

_Coast is clear._

With that, he opened the refrigerator. _Jackpot!_ He searched the fridge with his eyes in hunt for something to…well, to stuff his face with.

_Alright, tomatoes……lettuce……cauliflower……cauliflower? ……soup……yogurt……no…no……apples……pizza…PIZZA! PIZZA! YES, PIZZA!_

He reached into the fridge and took out a slice of cold pizza, shutting the door and shoving it in his mouth as if it was the last time he would ever _eat_. He smiled, satisfied as he chewed it and swallowed, making his way to the front door. On the way, he passed Troy and Sharpay sleeping on the floor.

He walked out the door and shut it behind him. With everything Troy and Sharpay did throughout that night, Chad didn't wake up once.


	3. In the Still of the Night

**Chapter 6: In the Still of the Night**

**Summary: Troy and Sharpay have a little fun sneaking around the neighborhood. This one's dedicated to hegawnbadass (formerly helloopeterr). HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I promised you a story…and here it is. ;) (Oneshot)**

I really hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review… and if you don't like it, well, you can leave a review anyway :D

Disclaimer- I don't own HSM or the characters or anything; maybe just the plot of this chapter.

"I'm bored." Sharpay's arm hit the bed with a thump and slightly hung over the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I not entertaining you well enough?" Troy joked from the computer chair.

"No. You're not."

"Don't drool on my pillow." he said after taking a quick glance at her.

"Ew, I don't drool! That's gross!" She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling with a disgusted face.

"I bet you do. I bet you leave a _big_ drool stain on your pillowcase _every_ night, and your mom yells at you because she keeps having to wash it out."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Well at least I don't leave cum stains on my sheets." She smirked, "How does your mom like cleaning _that_ out?"

"She loves it! Looks forward to it every day." He said sarcastically to the computer screen.

"Oh wow, every day? Troy I mean, I know I'm hot but to have a wet dream every night? Those must be some pretty steamy fantasies. Care to share?"

"What makes you think they're about you?" Troy questioned.

"I don't have to think; I just know."

"Oh good answer."

"Don't deny it Bolton," she smiled, "you want me in your bed _every night_."

"Well you're in my bed right now aren't you? So just come over every night and be bored with me and all of my dreams will come true." he mocked her with a grin.

"Yeah yeah yeah.."

She sat up and swung herself around so she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"But seriously, we have to do _something_. We can't just sit here bored out of our minds all night."

"So you propose that we do something. But the question is...what?" Troy said.

"I don't know but it's REALLY hot in this room! Can I turn up the air conditioning?" Troy replied sure and she got up and walked over to the window. She gasped. "Oo I got it!"

"What?" Troy asked, not immediately getting a response. He turned his head to her and saw her smiling big and tapping her chin with an index finger.

"Oh god Sharpay what are you thinking?"

Sharpay's smile never subsided. "I wanna go swimming."

Troy laughed. "That could be do-able if I actually had a pool!"

"Who ever said we had to stick to your backyard?"

Troy's face went completely serious. "No. No way."

"Oh come on Troy it'll be fun!"

"No way Sharpay are you insane?! There's no way you're gonna get me to sneak into someone else's pool. It's not happening."

"Oh come on. We can sneak around in the bushes all stealthy like secret agents. It would be so much fun!"

Troy rolled his eyes.

"Besides, your oh so sexy best friend would be in nothing but her bra and panties...soaking. wet. How could you pass that up?" She smirked.

"Tempting, really. But no. You're not gonna get me to do that."

Sharpay was starting to get really anxious. "Ughh, come on Troy!" She spun his chair around and stood directly in front of him. "You know you want to. We have nothing else to do, its incredibly hot outside, I mean I think it's safe to say the both of us need a good cooling off. And Troy, When are you ever gonna be able to do this again? The summer's almost over. We're only young once! ..And I'm really re-thinkin' that whole coming over every night thing. I don't know if I wanna give you that satisfaction."

Troy laughed and shook his head a little.

"Pleeeeeeeeeasee?" Sharpay pouted her bottom lip and Troy finally gave in.

"Okaaaayy." He sighed. If you're gonna give me the puppy dog pout.

Sharpay giggled excitedly and hugged him. "Yay! I knew you would see things my way."

Troy laughed again "...I can't believe you used the line, we're only young once!"

"Well it worked, didn't it?"

Troy shrugged. "I guess so."

Alright so let's get goin'! Sharpay turned around and tried to figure out what she had to do to prepare herself. "Change into your bathing suit. And uhhh, I guess let me borrow one of your big basketball tee-shirts."

"I thought you were swimming in your underwear."

"I am, but I don't want everyone in your neighborhood to see me!"

"Oh, so just me then?" He smirked.

"Mhm, you should think of that as a privilege Bolton."

He scoffed on his way over to a dresser. "Oh sure. Here, you can use this." He pulled a big white tee-shirt out of a drawer and tossed it to Sharpay.

"Thanks." She caught it and headed to his bathroom to change.

"Why are you changing in the bathroom if I'm gonna see you anyway?"

"You ask too many questions Bolton. Just put on a pair of trunks and we'll be out of here." She shut the door to the bathroom and was out in another few minutes.

"You ready to go?" He asked her. His eyes scaled over her body. Her tanned legs showed beneath his white shirt, which was baggy but looked okay on her. Actually it looked pretty hot now that he thought about it.

"Yep. And you?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied and they were quietly out the door.

Sharpay giggled.

"Shhh.." Troy put a finger to his mouth as he pulled his back door closed. He turned to look at Sharpay and she pursed her lips together to keep back another giggle. She was fighting it but smiling.

"Okay," he whispered, "I guess I should lead the way huh?" Sharpay nodded, and moved daintily on her tiptoes as she followed Troy. They crept through his back yard and over to a line of bushes.

"Alright. These people have a really nice pool. Don't mess anything up, and whatever you do. _Don't _make any noise. You got it?"

Sharpay giddily nodded her head at him. Troy turned back to the bushes and pushed them apart as far as he could. "Go" he whispered, gesturing for Sharpay to go first.

She stepped through the bushes and didn't waste any time. It was hard to tell because of the darkness, but Sharpay's face lit up with a smile when she saw the humongous beautiful swimming pool in front of her. She walked over to the edge and stripped off Troy's tee-shirt, letting it drop to the ground. Standing on the top step of the pool ladder, she felt out the water with her toes. It was perfect. She turned her head to find Troy, who was heading towards her now. She gestured for him to join her as she slowly stepped further into the pool. Troy could hear the water moving around her legs.

He looked down at Sharpay's figure floating in the pool and smiled.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked.

He looked one way, and then the other, and took a breath. He didn't have any clothes to strip out of so he just held on to the ladder and made his way in.

"There you go." Sharpay smiled.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this." He said to her softly as they treaded water.

"Shhh… Just enjoy it." At this Sharpay floated backward on her back, slowly away from Troy.

He shrugged and dunked himself under the water to get his hair wet. When he came back up he wiped his face.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're sexy when you're wet?" she teased.

"Yeah I get that a lot." He smirked at her before she stuck her tongue out and swam underneath the water. She was under there for a while. "Where did she go?" He said out loud, followed by a gasp. Something was grabbing his leg.

Sharpay's head popped up in front of Troy. She was giggling.

"You scared me a little." he said. She lifted her arms up to his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. "See? This is fun!"

He brushed a piece of wet hair out of her face. "Yeah it kinda is. Or at least better than sitting in my room."

"Exactly. Now come on, swim around a little."

-----------

When Troy came up from the water, Sharpay was on the opposite side of the pool. She waved at him and he laughed a little.

"You wanna play Marco Polo?" She whisper-yelled.

"…With two people?"

"Yeah! See if you can catch me."

"Oh. I'm sure I'll be able to catch you." Troy said with confidence.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Bolton; I'm known to be a pretty good Marco Polo player."

"Alright well we'll see." Troy swam to the middle of the pool with his eyes half closed. He dunked under the water and counted down from ten. When he came up, his sight was completely black. He started, "Marco"

"Polo!" Sharpay answered as she passed him. Troy dived to the side, but caught nothing. He heard her giggle a little.

"..Marco"

"Polo! I don't know Troy, maybe you should just give up now." she called to him.

"No no, I don't give up that easily."

"Alright then try again." Sharpay said a little softer, now nervous because he was moving closer to her. She slipped underneath the water and swam past him.

"Marco!" He called. Then came the delayed response, "..Polo" Sharpay emerged from the water.

"Oh, you're a sneaky one." he said.

Sharpay all of a sudden got an idea. She glanced at the ladder and started moving toward it, keeping an eye on Troy. She stepped quietly out of the pool.

"Marco"

"Polo" she called from the edge.

Troy stopped for a moment. Sharpay thought he was catching on, but he just moved to a different spot in the pool. "Marco!"

She stifled a laugh. "Polo!" and she stuck her foot in the water to splash him. He wasn't expecting it. Next thing he heard was Sharpay giggling.

"Hey!" He opened his eyes. "Fish out of water!" He pointed to her, water still dripping down his face. Right now he could see her. Her whole body. She had on a baby blue bra, that was soaked and pretty much see-through, and underwear to match. Sharpay didn't have the most voluptuous figure, but she had her curves. The rest of her body was petite and so easy to pick up and carry. Her hair was wavy and wet, sticking to her body. There wasn't an inch of her that wasn't dripping. Troy couldn't rip his eyes away from her.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" She exclaimed. Troy swam to the edge of the pool and looked up at her. "Oh you're gonna get it."

Sharpay gasped when she felt Troy's hands on her waist. The next thing she knew she was being pulled into the pool. Troy threw her over his shoulder and spun her around the best he could. He heard her softly squealing, careful not to be too loud. She took a hold of the back elastic of his swim shorts and clutched onto them.

"Whoa! Let go of my shorts!" but she didn't. "Sharpay let go of my shorts!" He laughed a little. She still didn't let go. "Okay, fine.." Troy picked her up off of him and threw her into the pool playfully. She wasn't holding onto his shorts anymore, but now he _did_ have a wedgie. He fixed it uncomfortably while Sharpay came back up.

"Hehehehe!" Sharpay laughed as she made her way over to Troy.

"_Somebody_ was getting a little feisty." He said to her.

"Me, feisty? You were the one who grabbed onto my waist and put me over your shoulder. Just face it, you can't stand to not have your hands on me for one minute." she smirked.

"Well Sharpay, I know I have a nice ass and all, but you could've just told me you wanted a peek. I wouldn't have minded."

Sharpay shook her head playfully.

"You're right though, I just couldn't help myself but put my hands on you."

"And I do admit that you have quite the nice ass."

Sharpay's arms and legs were wrapped around Troy. She was playing with the wet hair on the back of his head. "I wonder what time it is." she said casually.

Troy's eyes were closed. "Honestly, I don't care what time it is. It feels like we've been out here for hours and nobody has noticed we're here."

"I know, isn't it great?"

"Really. Sharpay, I'm not gonna lie, I've had a really great time with you tonight. I don't remember the last time I had this kind of fun."

"I knew you would enjoy yourself. See, I have such amazing ideas." they both chuckled softly.

"I don't think I would have done it if it was anyone else that told me to."

"..Well I'm glad." Sharpay smiled. She kept massaging Troy's head and he let out a pleasurable moan.

"Whoa, getting a little over-excited there?"

"Shut up it feels good." He said. Sharpay kept going and Troy started to lightly massage her back and waist. She smiled at this. After a few moments he felt her wriggle a little on his body. This made him open his eyes. She looked right back at him.

The last thing Troy noticed was that Sharpay's bra strap was falling down off her shoulder before leaning in to kiss her. She seemed a little surprised but quickly relaxed into it. Their grip on each other grew tighter and Troy's fingers dug into Sharpay's slippery skin as he pulled her groin closer to his. Sharpay let out a girly moan into his mouth. Her tongue massaged his and she bet that this felt even better than the other massage.

They pulled away from each other for a second and looked into one another's eyes. The hunger was evident. Troy crept his hands up higher on her back, making a chill go down her spine. He unclipped her bra, taking another forceful kiss on the mouth from Sharpay. Judging by feel, he slid the straps all the way down her arms and threw the bra over his shoulder and out of the pool. Their lips ripped apart once more to try and slide off Troy's bathing suit. They finally got it, and Sharpay smirked at him, his trunks in hand. She threw them out of the pool next to her bra. Troy took a hold of her waist again and flipped them around so Sharpay's back was against the wall of the pool.

He slid her panties slowly and carefully down her thighs and past her bent knees. Then he tossed them with the rest of their clothes and ran his hands back up her legs. She wrapped them tightly around his waist. Their lips crashed. Troy moved his hands to grasp her breasts. They kissed passionately and soon Sharpay laid her hands on Troy's in eagerness. She slid them down to her waist again and Troy took the hint. He started trailing his kisses down to her neck, preparing her for a change of pace. She purred and leisurely lifted her knee to let him slip himself into her.

She gasped. Troy moved slow as he sucked on her neck. Then he flipped them around again so his back was against the wall. He brushed his lips against hers once. She breathed on his face and he put his hands on her butt and lifted, pushing himself harder into her.

Sharpay moaned louder and then they saw lights turning on from inside the house. They panicked, Sharpay pushing herself off of Troy and racing to the ladder. Troy hopped out of the pool and put on his swim shorts. He picked up Sharpay's underwear and tossed her the tee-shirt she had been wearing. She pulled it over her head and they both ran as fast as they could to get back to Troy's backyard.

Troy closed his bedroom door behind him.

"That was insane!" said Sharpay.

"I don't think I've ever ran that fast in my life."

Sharpay laughed and nodded. "Wow…" she sighed, plopping down on the bed. "That. was amazing."

"I know I was. Don't flatter me." He joked.

"…Okay I won't." She crossed her arms casually.

Troy chuckled a little, "Well just remember; stay quiet because my parents are asleep." His voice was now a whisper.

"Oh ok," Sharpay got up and walked into Troy's bathroom. She turned the light on. "Oh my god look at me," she laughed, "I'm a mess."

"Ow, one of those branches must have scratched me on the way back here." he said looking down at his arm.

"Aww, let me kiss it and make it better." Sharpay replied in a baby voice. Troy went into the bathroom and Sharpay kissed his arm.

"Thank you," he smiled, "it feels much better now."

"Anytime." she said with a grin. "You know, I really need a shower now. Mind if I use yours?" She started pulling back the shower curtain.

"Of course," he said, "on one condition."

Sharpay put a hand on her hip. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

He took a towel off of the rack. "We share."

She looked at him. Finally she let out a laugh.

"I'm serious! You think you're the only one that needs a shower? And face it; I'm not waitin' for you to take an hour long shower because you'll use up all the hot water."

"So then you can take one first!" she interrupted.

"Nope! Because I'm not letting you take one unless I can take it with you."

She looked down at the towel in his hands. Then she looked back up at him. He nodded his head seriously.

"…Okay fine." she said. "I'll start the water, and you go get some more towels." She turned to face the shower and Troy smiled in victory. When he came back, Sharpay was stepping into the shower. He saw a little bit of steam coming from over the curtain.

"You ready for me?" he set the towels on the toilet seat, stepping out of his trunks.

"I am." she said. And he pulled back the curtain a little to get in. He turned on a few extra jets so the water was hitting them from all sides, and he positioned himself behind Sharpay. She smiled as she felt him start to massage her shoulders.

Troy slipped his hands slowly down from her shoulders to her back, and then down her waist. "Shampoo?" He held out his hand beside her. Sharpay picked up the shampoo bottle and squeezed some into his hand. He rubbed his hands together and started massaging it into Sharpay's hair. She giggled, feeling the bubbles lather on her head. Troy worked his fingers in her hair, feeling it long and soft under his touch. He smiled at her giggling and then pulled her waist backward so she was under the water. Sharpay tilted her head back as the hot water rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. Troy was helping too. He couldn't keep his hands off of her.

Sharpay turned around to face him. She squeezed some shampoo into her own hand and stood on her tippy toes to lather it in his hair. She stuck her tongue out to the side in concentration as she played with different styles and such to make the hair stand up on his head. She laughed to herself and Troy had no idea what she was doing. He just gazed at her smile.

"Rinse." she said, and he let the water run through his hair. When he opened his eyes he realized how close Sharpay's body was to him. They were pressed against each other and Sharpay's hand was on his abdomen. His muscular abdomen. Troy reached for a bath sponge and started washing down her shoulders and arms. Every time he squeezed the sponge he watched the soap run down her body. It was really hot.

"You know," he whispered in her ear, "we never finished what we started."

She gripped his head with her hands and brought her lips to his ear, "So maybe we should." She left a small sensual kiss under his ear lobe, sending tingles all over. He pulled her little body as close to him as he could without crushing her, and kissed her. She brushed her body back and forth against his, causing a sensation for Troy below the hips. He wanted it, and so did she. They both knew.

Step by step, they moved to the wall, the bottoms of their feet making the puddles of water spatter about. Troy pushed her against the wall, mouth pressed firmly to hers. He clamped his shaky hand around her leg and lifted it up at the knee, using the other hand to maneuver himself into her. He thrusted forward quickly but gently, rubbing down Sharpay's thigh until he got to her behind. He grasped her there with his left hand, the other leaning on the wall. They both pushed inward and he pulled her towards him with every thrust. He started pushing harder. Their faces lingered close to one another, their lips barely touching now. She was taking in the sudden rush of pleasure. It was coming to him.

Sharpay let out a faint whimper against him. He lifted her from the sides until she was just about face to face with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist for better access and he pushed her against the wall harder, holding her body up. They were both panting.

"Do you want me… to slow down?" He was sweating but you couldn't tell because of the hot water dripping off of him.

"No!" Sharpay arched into him and clamped her eyes shut, breathing in and out.

"Are you sure?"

Her eyes fluttered open again, little water droplets trickling off her eyelashes. She put her hands on the back of his neck and kissed him. "Come on Troy we're almost there"

Troy leaned his head back and groaned. His hips were moving so fast it was almost tiring him out; but the adrenaline kept him going. He brought his attention back to Sharpay and bit his lip at the growing sensation. She started gasping and moaning. They couldn't be too loud so he enclosed his lips around hers vigorously to keep the sounds from coming out. No matter how much he wanted to hear her moan. She cupped her breasts and reacted to his kiss.

They caught up with each other, feeling as if they connected in every way as Sharpay's walls started to tighten around Troy. He was throbbing and finally released into her. Muscles were spasming everywhere. They just wanted to stay how they were. Sharpay let out a relieved exhale and Troy lightly kissed her neck and chest. He gradually slipped in and out of her slower and slower until they were barely moving. He still felt her entrance slightly gripping onto him, as if asking him not to leave. He ran his tongue from in between her breasts up to a soft spot below her left ear. She purred with contentment. A smile turned up the corners of her lips and she was satisfied now.

Troy pulled out and tasted a light salty kiss on his lips. He held her body while turning them around so he could lean on the wall. He positioned her so she was leaning on his chest and using him as support. Finally one of them said something,

"And you thought the pool thing was amazing." Troy said.

Sharpay let out a breathless laugh, feeling Troy's chest rise and fall rapidly especially now that he was laughing too.

"It was." she answered, "But this was better by far." She shifted her head so her chin was resting on his chest and she was looking up at him. They smiled at each other.

Troy laughed a little, "You weren't bad yourself you know."

"I do know!" She giggled. They stayed in that position for another moment before Sharpay said her piece. "…But I'm startin' to get pruny over here so I think it's time we shut off the water."

She got up off of Troy, who was cracking up by now. He reached over and turned off the hot water; then the cold. Sharpay stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. Troy got out behind her, doing the same. She swung open the bathroom door and walked through to Troy's bedroom.

"Aahh…" she sighed. "A room with no water and no steam." She smiled and plopped down onto his bed, laying down and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey! You're getting my bed all wet." Troy walked towards her as he fiddled with a q-tip in his ear.

"Well I'm in your bed, aren't I?" she smirked. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Oh trust me," he said, "I've already gotten more than I wanted." he chuckled.

She sat up and he sat down next to her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"In a good way, of course! I mean, just tonight, I've had you in my bed…" he leaned closer and began to murmur, "in my shower…and in my neighbor's pool." He left tender kisses on her ear, making her shiver.

Sharpay recoiled with a giddy smile on her face. "Alright, alright! Save some for a rainy day, will ya!" She winked and stood up off the bed to throw some clothes on.

"…You know, the people across the street over there have a _superb_ hot tub." He said making Sharpay turn around.

"…What are you doing next Saturday?"

-------------------------------------------------

**So that's it! I hope you all liked this one. I thought it was an interesting idea for a chapter. Thanks to some certain people for helping me come up with it. And don't worry, there will be PLENTY more steamy chapters to come. ;) Some of them will be like this one, with not much of a storyline, just random HOT troypay erotica scenes, but others will be really fun with cool plots to them! So please **_**REVIEW**_**, stick around and keep reading. :)**

**AND ALSO IF YOU'RE READING ANY OF MY OTHER IN-PROGRESS STORIES, PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME! I'M TRYING THE BEST I CAN! THESE ONE-SHOTS ARE JUST SO MUCH EASIER TO GET DONE. AND I ****WILL**** BE UPDATING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. :D**


	4. After a Long Day's Work

**Chapter 5: After a Long Day's Work**

**Summary: Troy and Sharpay meet up somewhere neither of them expected. (OneShot)**

Please read and review!

Disclaimer- Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm, I don't own anything besides the hotness of this chapter. And I had a little help. ;p

Swoosh, the final free shot of the day falls perfectly through the basketball hoop in the East High gymnasium. Troy listened to the basketball hit the floor, making an echo throughout the big empty room. It bounced off the shiny wood a few times more before rolling over to Troy and stopping at his sneaker. He picked it up and carried it to the other end of the gym, dropping it into storage with the rest of the sports equipment. He took the neck of his jersey and lifted it to wipe some sweat off his forehead; then he headed down to the locker room.

It had been a long day at school, with classes and practice with the team. Troy desperately needed a nice hot shower. And he couldn't wait until he got home to do it. After using some effort on the staircase he walked into the boys' locker room and stripped off his shirt.

As he got closer to the showers he heard one of them running as if someone was there. However he kept going and stopped at a showerhead on the right side of the wall. He let out a tired sigh and pulled down his basketball shorts and his boxers, leaving him naked, and still sweaty. Secretly he thought to himself that it was a good thing the locker room was always hot and humid or some parts of his body would be pretty chilly and uncomfortable right now. Reaching up, he turned on the water and let it trickle all down his body. Feeling the sudden warmth made him lean his head back and let out a groan of pleasure. He opened his eyes slowly after and saw the tip top of somebody's head from the other side of the wall. Somebody's blonde head actually. Curiosity getting the best of him, he peeked over the wall.

The sight alarmed him and he quickly put himself back in the position he was in on his own side of the wall. His eyes widened a little.

"…Sharpay?" He hesitated to say out loud. For a minute all he heard was the water hitting the tiled floor.

"Who is that?" She said, sounding a little scared.

"It's Troy… what are you doing here?!"

"The girls' locker room was locked and I really needed a shower!" She exhaled "Oh my god I'm so embarrassed." Now she laughed, "I didn't know anyone else was here."

Troy laughed a little and shook his head, looking at the floor. "Well I'm sorry I… barged in on you. I didn't think anyone was here either." At this he stuck his head under the hot water, closing his eyes again.

"It's okay." He heard the little voice coming from over the wall.

A minute or two passed and it grew a little awkward for the both of them. As Troy was rubbing soap on his body Sharpay spoke again.

"Just so you know, I'm not leaving this shower. I'm gonna do what I came here to do."

Troy saw her tan arms rise above her head to massage some shampoo in her hair. He faintly gulped. "Ok I won't look."

"Oh I don't care if you do" She said coolly.

Troy stayed quiet and stuck his head under the water again. Coming out and rubbing his eyes to focus, he saw those tan arms again. This time she was stretching them and they were dancing and taunting him from above the wall. He wasn't able to resist and he took another peek over the wall. He tried to be discreet. But once his eyes were planted on her body he couldn't think of anything else. Turns out she wasn't only tan on her arms, but everywhere else. Her blonde, wet hair was sprawled out and hugging her body, flowing over curves like her shoulders and her breasts. The water was trickling off of her pink lips and dripping all the way down to her feet.

"I saw that." Sharpay smirked, bringing Troy back to reality. He got nervous and stood firm on his side once again, cheeks turning pink. He heard Sharpay giggle a little and rubbed his fingers in his hair to make it look like he wasn't staring. When he opened his eyes though, he found that he actually had heard tiny foot steps. Sharpay was standing there next to him, just as he had seen her from over the wall. Naked and wet.

He shut his eyes again and rubbed the shampoo in his hair, rinsing it and letting it all funnel into the drain. He heard Sharpay turning on the shower next to him and he casually opened his eyes again.

"What are you doing?"

She pushed some hair behind her ears "Taking a shower!"

Both of them let their eyes stray to the side to look at one another. Troy kept getting nervous though that she would catch him again. But what was he supposed to do? One of the hottest girls in school was _taking a shower_ right next to him! Right out there in the open! He couldn't help himself.

Sharpay let out a pleased sigh from the nice warm water. Then she looked over at Troy. "Someone's happy." she mumbled, not being able to help but smile.

Troy glanced down at himself and didn't know whether to sigh or laugh, so he let out a blend of both. "Look I'm sorry but… you have a nice body."

"So do you!" Sharpay leaned back and stole a nice little look of Troy's butt for herself. She smiled. "A really nice body.."

Troy looked at her and laughed.

"You know Troy, I've been looking at you lately and… I've gotta say I'm attracted to you." said Sharpay.

"Really?"

"Oh don't act all modest Bolton; who _doesn't_ think you're attractive?" She said running her fingers through her hair.

"Wow well, I think you're… very attractive too. As you can tell." He pointed to his very obvious boner.

They both shared a laugh. Troy rinsed his face off from any excess soap and opened his eyes to see Sharpay standing dangerously close to him. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at her sparkling brown eyes. Now she was running her fingers over his abs and up to his chest and then her arms were around his neck. She raised herself up on her tiptoes and he held her body tight to his as she kissed him. He didn't know what else to do but kiss back. He sure as hell wasn't going to push her away.

They found themselves making out for a while until Troy got even more excited than before. Sharpay smiled into his mouth at the feeling of this and she lowered herself to kiss his stomach. Then she pushed him backward towards the wall so Troy's back was leaning against it. She got down on her knees and felt Troy's private area. Kissing sensitive skin, she heard a light moan come from him. She raised her brown eyes up to him and he nodded vigorously, urging her to go on and she covered his length with her mouth.

Troy stuck his fingertips to the white tiled wall beneath him as he took in the feeling of Sharpay sucking on his body. She moved her head back and forth slowly letting his length slip in and out of her mouth. As she began to move faster Troy closed his eyes and tightened his body. He felt his penis being covered by her lips farther and farther back until there was slight resistance. Her tongue was warm and moist, and although that was a similar feeling he got from the shower, it still felt incredible. Faster, slower, and deeper she teased him with her mouth, sometimes licking the tip with her tongue and sending tingles all over his body. Finally pleasure peaked and he came, releasing salty fluid into her mouth. She swallowed quickly, avoiding flavor if any.

Sharpay pulled her head back, releasing him from any grip. Troy's eyes were open now and he was still tingly all over, his body relaxed. Sharpay got off her knees and stood up as close to face-to-face as she could be with him. He leaned his head down and kissed her passionately, thanking her for the excursion.

She didn't even have to ask for anything in return; before Sharpay knew it Troy was picking her up and pressing her against the shower wall. She gasped and laughed out in pleasure.

"Look who's a frisky boy!" She teased. Then she lowered her voice to a murmur. "You don't waste any time, do you."

"…Do you wanna do this?" He looked her in the eye, holding one of her legs in his left hand.

She smirked lightly at him. "Just promise you won't fall in love with me pretty boy." She ran her fingernails through his brown hair and gave herself to him, inviting him in with one final kiss.

He gave a breathless laugh and kissed her back, still not wasting any time. The next moment he was inside her and she smiled into him. He quickened and quickened the pace; she could tell he had no problems with performance. He was hard, and she was wet. Well technically… they were both wet. The showers were still running.

He held her up against the wall.

"Oh yes.." she let out in a moan.

She scratched at his tan back and he kissed her neck and chest. "You like that." He whispered.

"Mhm ooh, don't stop." She shut her eyes and took everything in. Troy started to push harder.

The room was filled with heat.

Moisture.

Pounding.

Thrusting.

Arching.

Moaning.

Groaning.

"C'mon Troy."

Harder.

Faster.

Deeper.

No strings attached, a spontaneous affair was taking place. And nobody ever had to find out.

It was orgasmic.

Painful.

Pleasure.

Throbbing.

Cumming.

"AHH!"

Frustration.

Temptation.

Sweaty.

Salty.

Juicy.

"YES!!"

Release…

Both Troy and Sharpay were panting now. Sharpay leaned against the wall, hot and could still feel her muscles contracting. Troy was tired out. He was sure a vessel was going to burst before he finally came. But that suspense, and the _incredibility_ that built up to his final peak was just about the best rush he had ever experienced.

Kiss.

One more kiss before the whole thing came to an end. Troy ran his fingers gently up and down her body once more to take in the sweetness of it all.

"So I'll see you tomorrow in school?"

"For sure." He said.

And she was out of his reach in the next second. _See you tomorrow._ It was as simple as that. Troy wasn't sure if he had ever experienced something that amazing in his life.

Now there was something else on his mind.

_So much for a shower._

-------------

**Haha sorry guys, I know this wasn't exactly my best work. And yes, I did go with 'Slutty Sharpay' in this one, but hey, she can't be the same in every chapter ya know? ;) It's fun to switch it up. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	5. Important AN

A/N: **Hey everyone… (Although I'm not too sure who everyone is anymore) I'd just like to say that I don't blame you if you've given up on me or if you're angry that I haven't updated. I think it's pretty obvious that I am probably **_**the**_** worst updater. Ever. However, I hope you all know that I do love to write. Well…. I used to anyway. Now that I look back at everything I've written, I realize how much I truly do love these stories… and how much I love Troy and Sharpay together. **

**I am truly sorry that I left you all hanging. To be completely honest, I don't even know who I'm speaking to at the moment. There probably isn't anyone left. All the great, true Troypay/High School Musical Fans have probably moved on like I've been starting to. And it kind of makes me sad. **

**I rarely ever come onto anymore, so, who am I to even talk? I don't know who's still around… who still reads and/or writes great Troypay fanfics… who appreciates them like we all used to….**

**So I have a proposition. All of you who were, and are still fans of my stories, (like **_**The Diary Of A Broadway Star**_**, **_**Can You See Me Through My Tears**_**, and **_**Guilty Pleasures**_**) who forgive me and would still like for me to continue writing them, I hope that you will review this note and let me know that there's even a reason worth writing for. **

**I also know that throughout the time that I haven't been writing, a few new people here and there have been reading and reviewing my stories, and putting me on their favorites/alert list, hoping that I update soon. I'm sorry to all of you who I have disappointed.**

**So everybody who still comes around this site and would care even the slightest bit that I come back and continue writing, **_**please, please**_** just send me a review. Anything. It doesn't matter what you say. I just want to know if I should even bother.**

**I miss this site.**

**And I realize that now, I'm making **_**way**_** too big of a deal out of this. And I should probably stop my babbling. Sorry guys.**

**Just… let me know. (:**

**And if it ends up that not many people care, and if I don't end up continuing to write here… thanks to all of you who have ever supported me and/or read my stories and enjoyed them. Nothing has ever felt better than when somebody enjoyed reading something that I enjoyed writing. Thank you to everybody who has been incredibly patient with me also. I've had a lot of fun writing. (:**

Sincerely, Iris.


End file.
